Una chispa ahogada
by torredemarfil14
Summary: PRIMERA PARTE: Años antes de la revolución que derrocó al capitolio hubo pequeñas chispas de revolución que fueron derrotadas. Incluso una chispa no intencional, encendida por la vencedora de los 70º Juegos del Hambre. Esta es su historia.
1. Chapter 1

Me desperté al amanecer aquel domingo, sin muchas ganas, ya que no había dormido lo suficiente. Al contrario de lo que podían pensar el resto de los habitantes del distrito 11, con gusto hubiera cambiado de lugar con ellos. Pensarían que sería divertido ser hija de la alcaldesa, pero en realidad era tedioso. Nunca había en que ocuparse, porque todo estaba prácticamente servido en bandeja. Y los agentes de la paz no nos dejaban hacer nada divertido. A mi hermana no parecía importarle, se la pasaba con los juguetes tecnológicos que nos enviaban del Capitolio. A mi no me caía bien nada que viniera del capitolio, me traía mala espina.

Desde mi ventana, en el último piso de nuestra mansión, podía verse el bosque -¡Ahí si que podría hacer cosas divertidas! Pero era casi imposible salir. Una vez me habían contado en el colegio que existía una leyenda, o mejor dicho, una habladuría urbana sobre el bosque. Se suponía que en las afueras de nuestro distrito un joven de más o menos mi edad vivía en el bosque, subsistiendo de la caza, la pesca y la recolección, sin preocupaciones, sin que nadie le dijera que hacer. Vivir así sí que sería divertido. Por eso ya estaba decidida: esa noche iría por primera vez al bosque. Ese día era mi cumpleaños número diecisiete y la pequeña vacación sería mi regalo para mí misma.

Pasé todo el día planeando cómo hacerlo. Por la noche esperé a que todos se durmieran, me puse unas cómodas botas, y tomé el cuchillo más grande que encontré en la cocina, sólo por si acaso. Entonces salí a hurtadillas de la casa y llegué a la cerca. Como era usual, no estaba electrificada y la crucé con facilidad. Era casi milagroso no haberme cruzado con nadie en el corto trayecto. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a ver con la escasa luz de la luna, aunque en realidad era una noche bastante luminosa. Recorrí el bosque en silencio toda la noche, observando las estrellas, sintiendo la tierra húmeda y oyendo a los pájaros. Entonces era plena mi felicidad. Llegué en ese momento hasta un arrollo y comencé a seguirlo.

A lo lejos divisé lo que parecía una cabaña, y estaba habitada. De sus ventanas salía luz y humo de su chimenea. No me atreví a acercarme, y en vez de eso volví un poco sobre mis pasos, hasta que la cabaña sólo se hizo una luz en el horizonte. Me recosté entre la hierba al lado del arrollo y cuando casi estaba amaneciendo, me quedé dormida. Me desperté pasado el mediodía, pensando que ya deberían estar preguntándose dónde estaba. Deseché esos pensamientos rápidamente al notar que tenía una espada al cuello.


	2. Chapter 2

El frío cortante del acero en mi cuello me había hecho caer a la realidad, y pensar que el bosque tenía más peligros de los que yo pensaba. Había sido muy ilusa al creer que allí era mejor que en mi cómoda mansión. Aunque el peligro no dejaba de atraerme irresistiblemente. –No me hagas nada- sólo atiné a decir, y me sentí bastante estúpida, ya que si el joven pensaba matarme con eso no iba a disuadirlo.

-Dí tu nombre, ¿eres un espía del Capitolio?

Sólo atiné a balbucear con temor mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Mi interlocutor pareció haberlo notado, ya que aflojó un poco la espada. Entonces pude hablarle: -Me llamo Sophie, soy del distrito 11. Sólo quería ver el bosque, saber como era, no soy espía de nadie.

-Pues bien –dijo y alejó la espada hasta guardarla en su cinturón- me llamo Gaetan, vivo aquí en el bosque.

-¿En la cabaña río abajo?- Noté en sus ojos un brillo de suspicacia, no parecía gustarle que conociera dónde vivía. Entonces cambié de tema. –Tal vez puedas enseñarme algo del bosque, me gusta estar aquí.

-Este es mi reino, ¿qué quieres aquí?- Lo notaba tajante y desconfiado. Le expliqué entonces que me sentía agobiada por mi vida fácil, me resultaba difícil ver cómo los demás habitantes del distrito morían de hambre y no podía hacer nada ni por ellos ni por mí. Le rogué que me dejara quedarme un rato con él. La mayoría de las veces que había intentado hacer amigos, ellos habían demostrado pronto su interés; y cuando no, se espantaban por mi naturaleza solitaria. Pues bien, aquí tenía las de ganar, ya que él muchacho que vivía solo en el bosque también sería un solitario, y aquí poco podía interesarle el dinero. Mi suposición era correcta, ya que confesó sentirse muy solo en el bosque, y aceptó mi compañía. Sin embargo se negó a acercarnos a su casa, su desconfianza era muy grande aun.

Me mostró su reino en líneas generales, la vegetación, los pequeños animales, todo parecía mágico a mis ojos y contado por su boca. Al bajar el sol decidí que debía volver a mi casa, no sin antes concretar un lugar para un encuentro al día siguiente.

Todo el corto camino pensé en Gaetan. Podía enseñarme a cazar, pescar, sobre frutos salvajes comestibles, sobre plantas curativas, y hasta un día podría enseñarme lo suficiente para que me largara de aquel horrendo distrito. Aunque quería muchísimo a mi familia, siempre sostuve que nos llevaríamos mejor si nos visitáramos en lugar de vivir juntos. Pero otra cosa me inquietaba, y no sólo me había maravillado su actitud y su conocimiento, sino también lo guapo que era. Me sonrojaba de pensar en sus ojos azules, su piel curtida por el sol, su cabello rubio y salvaje -¿habría visto a un peluquero alguna vez en su vida?- su hermoso rostro, y su cuerpo esbelto que se movía ágil y silenciosamente entre los árboles.

No me importó el reproche de mi madre por haber desaparecido todo el día, sino que más bien mi mente y mi corazón ansiaban el próximo encuentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Los siguientes meses de verano pasé todos los días en el bosque con Gaetan. Me enseñó todo aquello que yo ansiaba aprender, y aun más. Con el correr de los días fue perdiendo su desconfianza, su necesidad de relacionarse con otro ser humano pesó más. Mientras tanto, mi corazón se inquietaba con sentimientos que nunca había albergado, ¿era eso amor? Pero cada vez que me asaltaba la duda, lo desechaba rápidamente. Incluso había llegado a mostrarme su pequeña cabaña, algunos días cocinábamos lo que cazábamos y otros yo le traía panecillos y tortas para la merienda.

Cierto día salimos a cazar y vimos un hermoso ciervo, era la primera vez que veía uno y me entusiasmé porque con eso podría ayudar a muchas familias hambrientas. Ya se había hecho costumbre regalar lo que cazábamos luego de haber separado para su consumo personal. En realidad Gaetan cazaba mucho más de lo que podía comer sin que se echara a perder, así que se lo daba a través mío a personas menos afortunadas. El caso es que si bien había practicado más con la espada, sería mejor intentar atinarle con las flechas para no acercarse demasiado y asustar al animal.

Me encontraba cerca de una pendiente, acercándome más de lo debido para apuntar, cuando la tierra floja cedió y caí colina abajo. Rodé por quince o veinte metros mientras que la flecha que estaba utilizando para apuntar me cortó la pantorrilla derecha. Me detuve al llegar al final de la pequeña colina sólo para observar horrorizada que el corte de la flecha había sido más profundo de lo que imaginaba, casi podía ver mi hueso. El dolor era insoportable y la sangre salía a chorros, mientras gritaba desesperadamente a Gaetan y maldecía por haberme caído de una forma tan estúpida.

Por suerte él apareció en seguida, no lo oí llegar; como solía ocurrir. Observó mi herida, pero al notar que estaba llorando, se limitó a abrazarme. Al hacerlo me provocó una extraña sensación en el estómago, no cómo el desagrado estomacal que me traían las cosas del capitolio, sino una buena sensación. Cuando logró tranquilizarme, entonces pasó a ver la herida nuevamente. Entonces sucedió algo de lo más extraño. Acercó una de sus manos a ella y vi un suave resplandor blanco. Cuando miré con más detalle, percibí que ese resplandor estaba soldando cada pequeña fibrilla de músculo desgarrado. Luego de un rato, durante el cual no dejé de observar con los ojos saliéndome de las órbitas, la pantorrilla estaba como si nunca se hubiera lastimado.

Gaetan me miraba tiernamente, con una mirada que nunca había visto en él. Estaba visiblemente agotado por la hazaña sobrenatural que acababa de realizar. Tenía demasiadas preguntas para hacerle sobre lo que acababa de pasar. -¿Podrías prepararme algo de comer? Me siento agotado- Parecía que no tenía demasiada intención de aclarar nada. Entonces fuimos a almorzar a la cabaña, y el resto del día transcurrió normalmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Días después del episodio de la caída no pude con mi genio, y le pregunté a Gaetan sobre lo que había hecho. Pensé que tal vez eso implicaría explicarme algo sobre su vida. Me di cuenta que no sabía nada sobre su pasado, o por qué vivía allí, o de dónde era; ni siquiera sabía su edad.

-Es medicina antigua, viene de los Espíritus del Bosque. Hay más a nuestro alrededor de lo que podemos ver- La respuesta era más enigmática que la pregunta.

-¿Antes del Capitolio? ¿Antes de los días oscuros?

-Mucho antes, cuando aún no había electricidad, ni países, ni barcos. Lo aprendí de mi padre, y él lo aprendió de su padre, y así desde tiempo inmemorial.

-¿Quiénes eran tus padres?

Entonces finalmente logré que me contara sobre su origen. Eran campesinos del distrito 10, quienes con esta medicina y el manejo de las flechas y las espadas habían organizado grandes disturbios contra el Capitolio, intentando llegar a una rebelión. Rebelión que nunca llegó, ya que fueron reprimidos, y sus padres ejecutados en la plaza. Sin embargo él logro huir al bosque, dónde ya sobrevivía hacía cinco años, sin poder volver porque lo consideraban muerto, o se asegurarían de que lo esté. Y hasta supe su edad, la misma que yo.

No creía ni una palabra de la posibilidad de una rebelión, pero me gustó que me contara. Por primera vez, sentí que otra persona estaba contándome algo que nunca le había contado a nadie. Eso creaba un lazo entre nosotros, para siempre sería su confidente, y sería la primera persona en quien confió en cinco años. Y para mí sería la primera persona a la que sinceramente llamara amigo. Por fin había encontrado a alguien por quien estaba dispuesta a realizar sacrificios.

-Esa medicina, ¿podrías enseñarme?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-La semana que viene es la Cosecha, imagina que ventaja me daría tu medicina si fuera a los Juegos del Hambre- Sabía que era poco probable, como hija de la alcaldesa nunca había pedido teselas, y nunca vi eso de los juegos como una posibilidad real. Me gustaba más la idea de compartir con Gaetan el secreto de su familia. –Además deberías enseñárselo a tus hijos, pero no tienes ninguno, yo puedo ayudarte a que tu secreto no se pierda para siempre- Bromeaba con él.

-Bueno, si insistes, te enseñaré.


	5. Chapter 5

La mañana de la cosecha me levanté antes del amanecer para ir al bosque. Por alguna razón era la primera vez que una cosecha me ponía nerviosa, tal vez porque ahora tenía un amigo para perder. No seas estúpida, si todos lo toman por muerto es lógico que no haya ningún papelito con su nombre para que salga. Sin embargo nos encontramos y fui a pedirle que me acompañara al sorteo. No necesitaba que estuviera a mi lado, sólo cerca, escondido en algún rincón de la plaza donde pudiera verme, y yo me sentiría más segura con su mirada. Aunque me costó convencerlo, accedió.

-No te preocupes, te veré aquí esta tarde- alcanzó a gritarme Gaetan a modo de un hasta luego.

Entonces volví a casa a ponerme un bonito vestido e ir con mi hermana hacia la plaza para la cosecha. Ella estaba lo más relajada que se podía estar en esta situación, una cosa menos por que preocuparme, pensé. Pues bien, allí nos formamos, pasaron el mismo video de todos los años que no le podía interesar a nadie, y una muchacha estirada del capitolio se dispuso a realizar el sorteo. –Las damas primero- siempre decía lo mismo, con sus labiecitos violetas y su cabello dorado, y según oí decían lo mismo en todos los distritos. Entonces revolvió la pecera con todos los papeles y eligió uno.

-Sophie Paradís- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Qué demonios? No podía moverme de la impresión causada por esas palabras heladas. Y justo ahora que empezaba a disfrutar de mi vida. Casi podía sentir la mirada triste y fría de Gaetan desde algún rincón. Los agentes de la paz me llevaron hasta el escenario, donde la dama estirada me felicitó, aunque yo ya no la escuchaba. Todo parecía como dentro de una horrenda pesadilla.

-Y ahora, los muchachos- siguió la dama estirada. Volvió a meter sus manos flacas y sus uñas como garras en la pecera y sacó el nombre de un desafortunado muchacho.

-Jonathan Ballantines- Exclamé de impotencia porque era un niño de sólo doce años. Era el mayor de siete hermanos, y aunque nunca había hablado con él, lo conocía porque le había dado carne de caza a su familia en más de una ocasión. Eran buena gente y no merecían la muerte de su primogénito. -¡Felices setentavos Juegos del Hambre!- siguió la dama estirada, aunque para nosotros era lo más alejado posible de feliz.

Los agentes de la paz nos condujeron al interior del palacio de justicia donde luego de despedirnos de nuestras familias, iríamos a la estación de trenes, al Capitolio, y a una muerte segura. Hasta sonaba divertido de tan absurdo. Mi madre y mi hermana se acercaron a decirme cuanto me amaban y me extrañarían, ni siquiera se les cruzaba por la cabeza la posibilidad de que yo volviera. Mi padre había desaparecido años atrás, según se decía siguiendo a otra mujer, pero me imaginé que me habría visto por la televisión en la cosecha y pensaría en mí con tristeza. Nos abrazamos con afecto sincero, pero seguía con la sensación de estar dentro de un sueño. Mi madre salió primero y mi hermana se acercó a decirme al oído: -Tu amigo te envía esto- mientras colocaba en mi mano un pequeño trozo de papel. Se había arriesgado al meter eso de contrabando.

Cuando ella salió tomé el papel y lo abrí procurando que nadie me viera, y allí había escrita una sola línea. "Por favor vuelve, te necesito. G."


	6. Chapter 6

Aún con la sensación adormecida de estar dentro de un sueño, donde todo se veía como etéreo y frágil, me dejé conducir al tren. Dentro de él me encontré con Jonathan, ambos nos sentamos en un lujoso sillón de cuero, algo a lo que ni siquiera mi familia en la gobernación podía aspirar. Me miraba de reojo como si yo pudiera decirle que hacer, como si fuera su hermana mayor y necesitara un consejo urgente. Si por mí fuera rompería cualquiera de las botellas de cristal que adornaban el salón-living, le cortaría el cuello a él y luego a mí, y fin de la historia. Pero una vez que había recibido el mensaje de Gaetan pidiéndome que volviera, no podía negarme. Debía intentarlo sólo porque él me lo pedía con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

Quien sería nuestra mentora entró en el vagón en ese momento. Juro que fue la persona más desagradable que había visto en la vida. Era de talla grande, pero daba la impresión de estar llena de aire, como un sapo. Sus ojos negros inyectados en sangre estaban detrás de unas enormes bolsas. Olía a humo como si el bosque entero de nuestro distrito se estuviera incendiando dentro del vagón, estaba fumando. Ya la conocíamos por haber sido mentora de los tributos de nuestro distrito al menos durante toda mi vida, era Petra Jaronowski.

-Maravilloso, esto es excelente niñitos- gritaba Petra mientras fumaba y esparcía su humareda por todo el vagón. –En cuarenta años nunca tuve esta mala suerte, un mocoso desnutrido y una adolescente snob mimada. Maravilloso, simplemente genial.- Aunque no tenía expresión de considerarlo maravilloso. La ironía era demasiado obvia. -Bueno, es muy claro que es imposible que logre patrocinadores para ambos, son uno peor inversión que el otro, vamos a ver quién es peor. Así que cuéntenme mocosos, ¿qué saben hacer?- Jonathan pensó un momento.

-Tal vez no tenga mucha fuerza, pero puedo correr muy rápido. En el colegio siempre jugamos carreras y yo siempre gano. Además puedo seguir corriendo cuando mis compañeros se cansan.- Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar. Parecía estar orgulloso de su talento, cuando me dí cuenta que yo no tenía ninguno.

-Algo es algo –Exclamó Petra con resignación – ¿Y tú mocosa?

Pensé un momento. –Durante el verano, estuve practicando con la espada, y algo menos con arco y flechas. También sé cazar un poco.- Omití deliberadamente la medicina que me había enseñado Gaetan. Aunque supiera que sería un conocimiento valioso, por algo su familia lo había mantenido en secreto, y esperaba no tener que usarlo ante las cámaras atentas de todo Panem. No quería traicionar su confianza, me había contado un antiguo secreto. Decidí que mantener un perfil bajo sería una buena estrategia. Si no me consideraban una amenaza para nadie, tal vez me dejaran en paz esperando que muriera de hambre o de frío, o de sed o de calor, o lo que sea. Entonces quizá tuviera una oportunidad.

-Bueno, otra vez, algo es algo. Interesante, uno de ustedes sabe una pequeña fracción de cómo defenderse y otro una pequeña fracción de cómo atacar. Entre los dos tal vez llegue a hacer un cuarto de un tributo decente. Creo que tomé una decisión sobre a quién voy a patrocinar. Pero no tiene sentido que lo sepan, de todas formas ustedes ya están condenados. –Y en un movimiento de humareda se fue del vagón dejándonos solos nuevamente.

-Sophie- empezó Jonathan- quiero decirte que te agradezco sinceramente por aquellas veces que le diste de comer a mi familia. –Me sonrojé a modo de decir "no es nada", pero enseguida siguió –sin embargo siento que tengo algo que decirte, no quiero que luego pienses mal de mí. –Hizo una pausa, miro hacia abajo, como con culpa. Me intrigué, después de todo sólo era un niño, y estaba actuando casi como un adulto.

-No somos aliados, no lo olvides. Quiero que sepas que voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir.


	7. Chapter 7

Esa noche me obligué a dormir, sin éxito. No paraba de pensar en Jonathan y su tierno y pequeño instinto asesino, en Gaetan y su mirada protegiéndome como en la plaza el día de la cosecha. Sabía que era algo estúpido sentirme cuidada sólo por imaginarme que él desde el algún lado podría verme. Recordaba lo último que me había dicho, que nos veríamos allí en la tarde. Ahora nada de eso tenía sentido. También pensaba en su medicina, sólo la había practicado en animales y tal vez sería buena idea practicarla en secreto. Era de madrugada cuando fui al baño de mi compartimiento, había una pequeña navaja de afeitar. Me hice en mi brazo izquierdo un pequeño corte superficial, como si fuera un raspón. Sólo salió una gota de sangre. Entonces intenté cerrarla utilizando la energía de la medicina, y el corte desapareció casi al instante. Entonces probé otra vez, pero haciendo un corte más profundo. Volví a curarlo, pero esta vez tardé un poco más.

Así estuve varias horas, sufriendo con el dolor de los cortes que me auto inflingía, agotada por la energía que invertía en esto. Bueno, es una inversión en dolor pero con una ganancia en más días de vida a futuro, como parte de un cálculo macabro. Otra vez me volvió a parecer absurdo. Me estaba cortando y curando una y otra vez, sufriendo el dolor como una imbécil sólo porque a un grupo de gente acomodada en sus sillones mulliditos le divierte vernos sufrir y morir. Porque se parten de risa con nuestra agonía, con nuestras súplicas, con nuestros últimos días. ¿No sería más práctico crear un personaje de dibujos animados que hiciera todo eso y ya? Supongo que la diversión está en ver que somos personas reales que mueren, les da la emoción del reality show.

Tanto practicar las curaciones me agotó y volví a la cama. Tomé la nota de Gaetan por milésima vez y volví a leerla. Recordé la sensación de su abrazo, y rodeada por esa calidez, agotada, finalmente me quedé dormida.

Me desperté para el desayuno en el vagón comedor. Allí estaban Jonathan, Petra, y la dama estirada que había sacado nuestros nombres en la cosecha. Descubrí que se llamaba Goldie, haciendo honor a su cabellera dorada. Pero no era un dorado como el rubio de Gaetan o el mío propio, sino un amarillo brillante que se veía completamente artificial, ¿qué habría sido primero, el nombre o el cabello? El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, aunque Goldie era la única que hablaba. Nos contaba de los estilistas del capitolio y cómo habían sido los trajes de nuestro distrito los últimos años. Jonathan y yo aplicamos la técnica de "sonríe y asiente" para evitar escucharla. Mientras tanto Petra fumaba y comía a la vez a grandes bocados y bocanadas. Al terminar sus platos, Jonathan y Petra se retiraron en silencio, dejándome sola con Goldie.

-Oye Goldie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, dime pequeña.

-¿Hace muchos años que tienes este trabajo? ¿Conociste muchos tributos?- Me pareció descortés preguntar por su edad, aunque con todo el maquillaje y artificios que tenía era difícil decirlo.

-Bueno, hace como veinte años, así que conocí a cuarenta tributos.

-¿Y con alguno de ellos te llevabas bien?

-Sí, por supuesto. Siempre traté de ayudarlos, conseguirles buenos estilistas, ayudarlos con su imagen, darles ánimo si están tristes. Al fin y al cabo ese es mi trabajo, ¿no?- Asentí.

-¿Y alguno sobrevivió?

-No, lo siento.-Esbozó una sonrisita, tratando de no causar una impresión tan mala en mis pocas expectativas.

-¿No los extrañas alguna vez?

-Oh no querida. Mira para que te des una idea, es algo así como cuando tienes un vestido que te gusta mucho. Pero luego se ensucia o se arruina y tienes que tirarlo. Entonces compras otro. No extrañas el vestido viejo porque ahora tienes uno nuevo más bonito y más a la moda reciente. Quizá si vez una fotografía tuya con ese vestido viejo que te gustaba entonces dirás "oh que bonito era ese vestido", pero no puedes extrañarlo. Es lo mismo que sucede con los tributos.

-Ya veo. Bueno debo irme, hasta luego Goldie- trataba de disimular la ira que me provocaba su reacción, por eso me fui rápidamente. No parecía tener mala intención, simplemente había nacido en el Capitolio y así había sido educada. Pero había sido muy clara. Nosotros no éramos más que objetos acorde a la moda que luego serían reemplazados por una moda más reciente, y así. Para ella teníamos el mismo valor que un vestido. Sólo éramos objetos, juguetes del Capitolio.


	8. Chapter 8

Por la tarde llegamos al Capitolio. El primero en avisarnos fue Jonathan que desde el desayuno estaba pegado a la ventana, resignado y absorto en ver el paisaje que pasaba ante sus ojos a toda velocidad. Desde lejos se veían las luces, los edificios y los puentes del Capitolio. El tren atravesó un lago por un puente magnífico, con tirantes plateados tan finos que sólo se veían a contraluz y provocaban la sensación de que el puente estuviera levitando. Al final del puente una multitud nos vitoreaba como las estrellas de su espectáculo macabro. Petra no estaba de acuerdo, comentó que nosotros no seríamos las estrellas este año.

Al llegar al edificio nos asignaron una planta a cada distrito, dejándonos a nosotros el anteúltimo piso. Contábamos con un comedor común y luego cada uno de nosotros tenía una habitación. En el salón nos esperaban nuestros estilistas y equipo de preparación. La estética era lo último en lo que podía pensar en este momento, pero luego recordé lo que había dicho Goldie del vestido bonito, y me sentí como un vestido que debían remendar.

La primera tarea de los estilistas era prepararnos para el acto de apertura de los juegos que se celebraría al día siguiente. Me reuní con mi estilista, que se llamaba Luc y estaba apuradísimo. En comparación con los colores chillones del equipo de preparación, Luc me pareció bastante normal. Su piel era muy blanca, no tenía ni un solo cabello en ningún lado que pudiera verse, y sus ojos eran muy azules y expresivos. Me explicó que habían pensado en producirnos como dos etapas progresivas por mi diferencia de edad con Jonathan, como representar el paso de la niñez a la adultez. Me pidió que me desnude y me examinó de arriba abajo, mientras en todo momento me incomodaba y deseaba que terminara.

Cuando terminó de escudriñarme llamó al equipo de preparación que se dedicaron a dejarme en el grado de lo que ellos llamaban "belleza cero", es decir, que la piel, el pelo y las uñas estén perfectos pero antes de aplicar ningún maquillaje o peinado. No les tomó demasiado tiempo, yo siempre había prestado atención a la estética, una de las pocas cosas que me dejaba satisfecha de mi vida superficial. Luc estaba complacido, ya que esta preparación le había ahorrado tiempo. Tomó medidas de todo mi cuerpo, me probó telas, maquillaje y peinados hasta el hartazgo.

Sin embargo no pensaba en eso, sino en Gaetan, en su mirada oculta desde algún lugar del distrito 11. Por alguna razón quería que me viera muy guapa, quizá sería la última vez que me viera así. Por otro lado, también estaba esa sensación cada vez mayor de que yo era un juguete del capitolio. Ahora jugaban con mi cuerpo, me probaban ropa y maquillaje, hacían y deshacían con mi pelo como si yo fuera su muñeca. Esta contradicción me molestaba. Sin embargo, Luc me sacó rápidamente de mis pensamientos al comunicarme que había concluido. Prometió tener un traje listo para el día siguiente, cuando sería la ceremonia de apertura. Pero antes de irme tuve que decirle, otra vez no podía con mi genio.

-Oye Luc, no olvides que soy una persona, hazme parecer una persona y no una muñeca, ¿podrías hacerlo?

-No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que quieres que te vea un chico –me sonrojé- pero no te preocupes, de todas formas eres hermosa aun sin ningún estilista que te produzca.- Era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso, me sonrojé aún más. Le di las gracias y salí, imaginando cómo sería el traje que había imaginado para mí. El resto del día transcurrió en silencio, no valía la pena hablar con nadie. Durante la cena la única que hablaba era Goldie, igual que sucedía en el tren, y pronto me retiré a mi habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Esa noche soñé con Gaetan, estábamos en el bosque correteando y jugando bajo el sol del verano. Un niño rubio nos seguía, no lo reconocí, hasta que en el sueño nos llamaba mamá y papá. Era un momento de felicidad, hasta que de golpe comenzaba una tormenta y de la nada aparecía Jonathan, mi compañero de distrito, y les cortaba la garganta al niño y su padre. Me desperté de golpe, había sido un sueño horrible pero también confuso. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué me estaba enamorando de Gaetan o qué me estaba volviendo loca la soledad? Bueno, sólo unos días más hasta el campo de batalla, y luego acabaría todo.

Goldie me despertó muy temprano por la mañana para desayunar, ya que era "un momento súper importante" porque iba a conocer mi traje para la apertura. Sin embargo me había quedado pensando en el sueño.

-¡Buen día Sophie! –me saludó Luc efusivamente- ayer te comenté que queríamos representar esto del paso de una etapa a otra en sus trajes. Para eso elegimos que se vean relacionados con el agua, el elemento que fluye, cambia. No quiero decir que vamos a dibujar olas y gotas de lluvia por todo el traje, quiero ser más sutil, ¡ven a ver!- Me condujo hasta la siguiente habitación donde estaban nuestros trajes en maniquíes que tenían exactamente nuestras medidas.

El de Jonathan era un traje de color marfil que a medida que se acercaba a los extremos de los brazos y las piernas estaba salpicado por tonalidades de celeste y turquesa que se mezclaba. Daba la impresión de ser una mañana tranquila en la playa. En cambio mi vestido se veía de hecho más adulto, sencillo pero elegante, con un escote moderado y con la falda hasta arriba de la rodilla, la tela caía en forma suave recordando a una brisa. Era de color gris claro y cuanto más cerca de los pies se salpicaba con tonalidades de azules, haciendo recordar a una tormenta que está a punto de desatarse. Ambos trajes parecían vaporosos, evocando las nubes o la espuma de las olas. Luc había hecho un buen trabajo, me gustaba el traje. Sonreí por primera vez desde que habían dicho mi nombre en la cosecha. Me probé el vestido, quedaba estupendamente.

Pasé toda la mañana con Luc y el equipo de preparación y después del almuerzo me quedaba el resto del día libre hasta la noche cuando sería la ceremonia de apertura. Me fui a mi habitación sin hablar con nadie y me tumbé en la cama. Tomé la nota de Gaetan, ahora arrugada y gastada de tanto haberla manoseado. La leí mil veces más y a cada vez sentía como me oprimía el pecho y me dejaba sin aire. Entonces comencé a llorar, primero de a poco y luego inconteniblemente. También era la primera vez que lloraba allí.

Me pedía que volviera porque me necesitaba, ¿qué quería decir eso? ¿De qué modo me necesitaba? A esta altura ya era obvio que lo necesitaba también a él, aunque mis sentimientos eran confusos. Allí en el bosque con él sentía que podía ser yo misma, no había nadie para verme ni juzgarme. Todo lo contrario a lo que pasaba aquí que me vigilaban todo el tiempo. Pero eso no tenía por qué cambiarme. Ya eran dueños de mi vida, de mi cuerpo, de mi intimidad, todo lo que podía conservar era mi espíritu. Entonces me decidí a seguir siendo en el Capitolio la misma que era siempre en el bosque.

Ya estaba condenada y no tenía sentido vender mis principios por media hora más de vida. Ya que iba a morir lo haría bajo mis términos, siendo yo. Así comprenderían que no soy un objeto juguete de nadie, ni un peón más en su ajedrez macabro. Soy una persona y necesitaba demostrarle que no era ni por asomo como ellos. ¿De qué forma podría enviar ese mensaje? Todo lo que las reglas implícitas dijeran que hay que hacer, como las alianzas, traiciones, entrenamientos, robos, asesinatos, sólo lo haría si así lo elegía. Nadie iba a forzarme a hacer nada que yo no quisiera. Entonces caí en la cuenta de cómo sería la mejor forma de demostrar que era diferente a ellos. Era un juego de muerte, entonces bien, yo no iba a matar a nadie.


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de esta especie de revelación que había tenido acerca de mi desempeño en la arena, todo me pareció transcurrir acelerado. En cinco minutos estaba en la ceremonia de apertura, tirada en un carro con mi bonito vestido, con Jonathan a mi lado, congelado de terror. Intenté poner mi mejor cara, sólo para Gaetan. Entonces pensé que mi padre también estaría viéndome, y le dediqué mis pensamientos, esperando que de alguna manera pudiera percibirlo. Sin embargo no escuchaba los discursos porque estaba como adormecida.

Me parecieron cinco minutos más y la ceremonia terminó tan rápido como había aparecido. Al día siguiente comenzarían los entrenamientos. Lo único que me interesaba de ellos era mi revelación, seguir siendo yo, no matar a nadie. Pedí entrenarme por separado porque no quería arrastrar al pequeño Jonathan a mi miseria.

Durante los entrenamientos me aislé de resto y no hablé con nadie. Practiqué un poco de todo y especialmente moverme ágil y silenciosamente como Gaetan me había enseñado. Como mi intención era transgredir todas las reglas implícitas de los juegos no hablé con nadie, no cedí a las provocaciones, no formé ninguna alianza, ni inicié ninguna pelea. Sin embargo en mi mente se estaba formando una estrategia de supervivencia. Anoté mentalmente las cualidades psicológicas de cada tributo lo mejor que pude, observé con astucia –o eso esperaba- el comportamiento de cada uno.

Descubrí que los profesionales tenían demasiada seguridad y ego en sí mismos, y el exceso de confianza podría jugarles en contra. Todos estaban muy orgullosos de sus logros. Llamaron mi atención los dos profesionales del distrito 1, ya que eran hermanos mellizos. Ambos altos, esbeltos, ágiles y con un desarrollado instinto asesino. Se notaba que habían nacido con las armas en las manos. Respecto al resto, ninguno me pareció extraordinario. Los que no eran profesionales estaban aterrados y desesperados por sobrevivir, mientras que algunos estaban resignados y ni siquiera se molestaban en esforzarse. Sin duda serían los primeros en morir. Los profesionales del distrito 1 además tenían un acento extraño, como si no fuera de Panem. Consulté a Petra al respecto y dijo que sus abuelos habían venido desde otro continente antes de los días oscuros, más de setenta años atrás, y por eso conservaban el acento aunque hubieran aprendido el nuevo idioma. Que triste, si sus abuelos se hubieran quedado viviendo allí no estarían aquí enfrentando su muerte. Veo por qué debían estar enojados.

Llegó la hora de los entrenamientos individuales, me enfrentaría cara a cara a Seneca Crane y estaba decidida a hacer algo memorable, algo que le dijera sin duda: "esto soy yo". En base a eso nos darían los puntajes para la arena, y estaba segura que sí los molestaba iba a tener un puntaje muy bajo. Esa era la idea, hacer lo contrario a lo establecido. Además con el puntaje bajo nadie me tomaría como una amenaza, se matarían entre ellos, y yo no tendría que matar a nadie. Sonaba ideal ¿eh?

Entré a la sala de entrenamiento individual quince minutos después de que Jonathan lo hiciera. En ella había armas, sogas, pelotas deportivas, escudos, elementos para camuflarse y todo aquello que podría necesitar para demostrar quién era.

Tomé cinco flechas y las clavé en una pelota en forma concéntrica, a modo que parecía un muñequito, donde la pelota era la cabeza y las flechas formaban el cuerpo. Quería que se pareciera a un peón de ajedrez, logré que quedara parado, y quedé bastante conforme con el resultado. Entonces tomé una espada y me hice un profundo corte en mi mano izquierda, sin inmutar mi rostro por el dolor. Presioné el puño para que saliera la mayor cantidad de sangre posible y dejé impresa la huella de mi mano en la cabeza de mi improvisado peón. Crane y los demás parecían muy intrigados, me gustaba conseguir su atención, sabía que era algo difícil, ¡habrían visto tantos prodigios que yo sería insignificante!

Pero estaba decidida a que mi actuación fuera algo que recordaran por el resto de su vida. Tomé una espada muy larga, era tan alta como yo, mi sangre ensució el mango y la hoja brillante. Entonces los miré con mi mejor semblante lleno de ira y les grité:

-¡Esto es lo que pienso de ser su estúpido peón en estos juegos de mierda!- y corté a la mitad el cuerpo del peón que había fabricado. Me miraron estupefactos pero no dijeron una palabra. Pero entonces tenía planeado lo mejor. Apoyé la espada en el piso mientras la sostenía con mi mano derecha y sostuve la izquierda en alto, para que todos la vean; los miraba desafiante. Entonces apliqué la medicina de Gaetan y la herida se cerró al instante. Uno de los guardias cayó a su silla, no pudo mantenerse en pie de la sorpresa. Otros se pusieron blancos como un papel, incluido Seneca Crane. Entonces arrojé la espada al suelo violentamente, quería que hiciera mucho ruido, y salí dando un portazo.

Pasé el resto del día en mi habitación, siempre sin hablar con nadie. Entonces nos reunimos en la sala común a oír los puntajes. Los dos mellizos del distrito 1 habían obtenido un 10 la chica y un 11 su hermano. Jonathan obtuvo apenas un 5. Para mi sorpresa, me dieron un 12. Petra, Goldie, Jonathan y Luc se sorprendieron y preguntaron que había hecho. Mentí con todo descaro y me fui a dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente serían las entrevistas individuales con Ceasar Flickerman. Todo Panem nos estaría mirando con atención, así que sería una oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle al mundo quién era yo. Incluso Gaetan estaría viéndome, y quería que, además del mensaje para todo el mundo, que él entendiera un mensaje sólo para él. Quería decirle que yo también lo necesitaba, que pensaba en él, pero no dejar un mensaje claro de amor ya que eso no lo tenía claro y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería mentirle.

Esa mañana Luc tenía preparado un hermoso vestido para mí. Era parecido al anterior pero más largo y serio, mientras le había añadido a los colores anteriores destellos plateados. Si antes era una tormenta en gestación, ahora era una gran tormenta desatada. Esta vez me recogió el cabello –en la ceremonia de apertura lo había dejado suelto- en un rodete flojo e informal, dejando algunos mechones afuera y añadiendo unos delicados aros plateados en concordancia con los toques plateados del vestido.

Las únicas entrevistas que escuché con atención fueron las del distrito 1 y la de Jonathan. Así descubrí que los mellizos eran huérfanos, que no habían ido al colegio, no tenían otra familia, ni amigos ni nada. Básicamente sólo se tenían el uno al otro y habían dedicado su vida a entrenar para los juegos. Ahora que tenían 18 años se habían ofrecido voluntarios juntos, y eran un poderoso equipo. Dejaron claro que nunca se traicionarían entre ellos. La chica le contó a Ceasar sobre su acento, sus abuelos venían de una tierra lejana llamada Italia. Yo nunca había oído de ese lugar pero sonaba interesante. Al parecer su aspecto también era típico de ese lugar, con su cabello castaño y su piel casi trigueña, como bronceados, ambos con los ojos muy verdes como el bosque donde cazaba con Gaetan.

La estrategia de Jonathan era parecer un pequeño niño inocente, para despertar los instintos fraternales y hasta la lástima de los demás tributos. Me di cuenta que esa había sido siempre su estrategia, el bajo puntaje, el semblante de terror en la apertura. Sin embargo, por lo que me había dicho en el tren, yo conocía su fuerte instinto de supervivencia y su actuación casi adulta. Habló de su familia, sus padres y sus pequeños hermanos en la pobreza, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hasta Petra logró conmoverse con su soberbia actuación.

Entonces llegó mi turno. Ya tenía pensada la forma en que iba a dar mis dos mensajes importantes: uno muy claro al mundo, otro cifrado sólo para Gaetan.

-Así que Sophie –empezó Ceasar Flickerman- los otros tributos te han puesto un apodo, te llaman Tigresa, ¿lo sabías?

-¿A mí? –No se me hubiera ocurrido un peor apodo para mí- si nunca he sobresalido en nada, bueno salvo por mi puntaje.

-Exactamente por eso, creen que estás agazapada y sigilosa y cuando llegue el momento despertará tu fiera oculta, como lo hizo cuando te dieron un 12.

-No hay fiera oculta, lo que vez es lo que soy. –sentencié.

-Parece que eres la única famosa entre los tributos, hija de la alcaldesa ¡qué les parece!

-En realidad no soy famosa, soy bastante solitaria. Disfruto más el placer de un buen libro o caminar entre la hierba, nadar desnuda en el río, o cocinar tortas y pasteles. Mi familia no entiende mi naturaleza solitaria, pero es que tengo una cierta inseguridad: muchas veces quienes intentaron ser mis amigos, lo hicieron por interés. Sin embargo yo sólo tengo un interés. Tan sólo quiero intentar vivir lo que tienda a brotar espontáneamente de mí. –En realidad todo este bonito discurso ya lo tenía planeado, hasta esa última frase la había sacado de un libro que había leído hacía tiempo.

-Entonces tu mayor deseo es ser tu misma -comentó Ceasar.

-Exacto. –respondí satisfecha y lancé una sonrisita desafiante hacia las cámaras.

-Pero algún amigo deberás tener, nadie puede estar completamente sólo, ¿o un novio acaso? –Me sonrojé, Ceasar sabía muy bien como generar chismes, era un excelente conductor de entrevistas. Pero como hablaba poco, supuse que yo tenía el poder de manejar la dirección, o al menos estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

-Bueno en realidad hay alguien, es mi amigo, la única persona que llamé amigo de verdad. Nunca le dije cuanto apreciaba su compañía –miré directamente a la cámara- entonces quiero decírselo ahora, quizá no tenga otra oportunidad.

-¿Puedo saber cómo se llama ese muchacho que tanto te gusta? –Hablaba con picardía, bromeaba con mi inocencia.

-Oh no, lo siento. Sabes la otra noche tuve un sueño, donde íbamos al bosque de mi distrito y descubríamos una vieja cabaña sin techo, y leíamos en ella bajo las estrellas, ¿qué crees que significa eso Ceasar?

-Ya te dije, el chico te gusta, no hay duda –maldita sea, está mal logrando mi mensaje- por lo cual creo que tienes que hacer todo lo posible por volver a casa como una heroína y cumplir tu sueño.

Entonces se despidió y terminó la entrevista. No me quedé al brindis con Petra y los demás, estarían sorprendidos porque me mostré tan simpática y natural en la entrevista. Me limité a cenar e irme a dormir sin hablar con nadie como siempre. Me dormí luego de leer la nota de Gaetan un millón de veces más y sentir la calidez de su abrazo. Al día siguiente estaría en la arena.


	12. Chapter 12

Luc me dio mi ropa para la arena, era muy abrigada e incluía guantes por lo que supuse que haría mucho frío allí. Cuando quise acordarme estaba subiendo por el ascensor del tubo. El escenario que vi era cuando menos extraño, estaba en una playa, pero era una playa helada y cubierta de nieve, estábamos en semicírculo mirando hacia el mar congelado. Detrás nuestro un bosque de pinos y una montaña. La conucopia estaba en una pequeña isla adentrada 20 o 30 metros en el mar. No me pareció prudente ir hacia allá, el hielo parecía demasiado fino y no era una opción morir de hipotermia cinco minutos después de empezado el juego. Detrás de mí vi la espada que había utilizado en el entrenamiento individual y una mochila. Estaban a un metro mío, ya sabía a quien Petra había decidido patrocinar. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera invertido todo su dinero en esto.

Comenzó el juego. Tomé la espada y la mochila y corrí hacia la montaña. Con tamaña espada llamaba la atención, y rápidamente noté que alguien me seguía. Miré hacia atrás, pero no podía verlo, sólo oírlo; supuse que mi perseguidor tampoco me vería. Me oculté tras un arbusto y apoyé mi espada en el suelo a lo largo del camino y la cubrí con la nieve. Esperé y a los pocos segundos vi a mi perseguidor, era el chico del distrito 7. Cuando pasó corriendo por donde estaba mi espada la levanté unos centímetros y tropezó haciéndose un corte en la pantorrilla. Huí y a los pocos metros escuché su grito ahogado, alguien lo había rematado para robarle. Era una víctima más del baño de sangre, y si no hubiera sido por mí, quizá estaría vivo.

Corrí hasta que no pudiera oír a nadie, entonces empecé a caminar. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera sola, mejor sería. Encontré una pequeña cueva cubierta de hierba y entré en ella. Tenía un metro de diámetro, y dos o tres de profundidad. Era mi día de suerte, resultó ser una madriguera de conejos. Estaban acorralados y asustados, tomé uno sin esfuerzo. Era una buena caza del día. Corte una rama gruesa de un pino cercano con la espada para cubrir la madriguera y que el resto de los conejos quedaran encerrados. Podría volver por ellos y nadie más podría verlos.

Mientras le quitaba la piel al animalito noté que no había visto qué había dentro de la mochila. Encontré dos botellas vacías, vendas, una manta, un piloto de lluvia y un encendedor bastante grande. ¡Un encendedor! ¿Cómo había conseguido Petra ese tesoro para mí? Me sorprendió, era lo último que esperaba encontrarme. Lo probé y funcionaba perfectamente.

Se estaba haciendo de noche así que comencé a buscar un lugar donde asentarme. Encontré un pino con el tronco hueco y decidí que era un buen lugar para hacer una fogata sin que se viera a la distancia. No fue difícil encenderla, usé como leña las ramas secas de ese mismo árbol y la prendí con el encendedor. Cociné el conejo pero sólo comí una parte, envolví el resto en el piloto de lluvia y lo guardé en la mochila. Trepé a otro pino lo más alto que pude y me instalé allí. Saqué la manta, la noche era muy fría pero no había duda que había tenido una suerte enorme ese día.

Miré al cielo, transmitieron los tributos que habían muerto en el baño de sangre inicial. La chica del distrito 2, los dos distritos del 4, la chica del 5, el chico del 7 que me había perseguido, la chica del 8, el chico del 9, los dos del 10, y el chico del 12. Diez tributos muertos en total. Eso dejaba a 14 de 24. Nuestro distrito, el 11, no había aparecido, así que Jonathan seguía vivo. Muy alerta, decidí irme a dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, por un momento creí estar dentro de mi sueño falso y despertar al lado de Gaetan en la cabaña sin techo. Realmente sí tenía techo y nunca había soñado eso, pero ya no importaba. Caí a la realidad de los absurdos juegos de muerte en donde estaba. Guardé la manta en la mochila y decidí trepar lo más alto posible al pino para reconocer el terreno. Era básicamente la playa, el bosque, la montaña, nieve a donde quiera que vea. En la playa había una especie de campamento, supuse que allí estarían los profesionales.

Mientras tanto vi que una figura salía del bosque y se movía por la playa, quizá intentara sabotear el campamento de los profesionales. Parecía ser la chica del distrito 12. Llenó la botella con el agua del mar, que ya se había descongelado; y me pareció una tontería ir a beber agua del mar cuando estábamos rodeados de nieve. Yo misma había estado bebiendo de la nieve y llenando mis botellas con ella sin ningún problema. Bebió de su botella de agua y comenzó a salir humo verde de su garganta. En menos de quince segundos había caído al suelo y comenzó a temblar violentamente sin dejar de expulsar el humo verde. De golpe dejó de moverse y sonó el cañonazo. Ahora quedaban 13.

Me aparté y bajé a la rama donde había dormido. Así que ese era el truco para que mueran tantos tributos en el baño de sangre del día anterior, en realidad el mar era una especie de ácido. Si eso le sucedió a esa chica, no quería ni pensar como habrían terminado los que intentaron nadar en el ácido hacia la cornucopia. Si no hubiera tenido la espada y la mochila tan cerca, seguramente lo hubiera intentado. Quizá ni siquiera hubiera quedado un cadáver que retirar de la arena. Ningún profesional había muerto, y eso me hacía pensar que quizá eran más inteligentes de lo que parecían.

Bajé del árbol e inspeccioné el lugar, no había huellas, las cenizas de la fogata estaban igual que la noche anterior, nadie había pasado por allí. Decidí retirar las cenizas y enterrarlas en la nieve para disimular que allí hubiera habido una fogata alguna vez. Delimité una zona de acción que incluía la madriguera de conejos y el árbol hueco, más o menos un kilómetro a la redonda. Busqué otro árbol y me acomodé en una rama. Allí comí lo que me quedaba del conejo del día anterior y esperé alerta el resto del día. Pasaron varias horas y cuando empezó a caer el sol fui a buscar otro conejo, lo cociné en el mismo lugar, escondí las cenizas, y volví a comer al árbol.

Desde que empezaron los juegos nadie me había molestado, ni siquiera se había cruzado conmigo. Me preguntaba por qué. Quizá estaban tratando de desarrollar esto de la tigresa agazapada y estaban esperando el momento perfecto para provocarme. O quizá verme tranquila no era divertido para nadie y estarían pasando cosas más interesantes en este mismo momento.

Por la noche volvieron a proyectar en el cielo la lista de tributos muertos del día. Estaba la chica del 12 que había visto morir por el ácido del mar, pero también la chica del 6, el chico del 8, y uno de los profesionales del distrito 3, la chica. Era el primer profesional que moría. Entonces quedábamos diez tributos vivos, menos de la mitad, estos juegos estaban pasando muy rápido.


	14. Chapter 14

Pasaron tres días más y yo aun no me había cruzado con nadie. Varios tributos habían muerto estos días, sólo quedaban los profesionales del 1, el chico del 3, Jonathan, la chica del 7, y el chico del 5. Siete personas vivas nada más, y yo aun no había participado. Eso me satisfacía y me daba esperanza. Recordé la nota de Gaetan -¿por qué la había olvidado tantos días?- y la busqué en mis bolsillos, estaba segura que la tenía. Sin embargo no pude encontrarla, y por primera vez lloré en la arena.

Bajé del árbol y fui a buscar un conejo, luego de quitarle la piel lo guardé para cocinarlo más tarde. Entonces oí que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre, me pedía ayuda desesperadamente. Era Jonathan. Seguí su voz y lo encontré pálido y demacrado, su piel ahora se veía blanca como un papel, tenía enormes ojeras bajo los ojos y los labios muy secos. Seguramente no habría comido hacía tiempo, quizá no hubiera comido nada en absoluto desde que llegamos a la arena.

-Ayúdame Sophie, no puedo más, dame algo de comer por favor- mientras me hablaba sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sentí compasión por él, al fin y al cabo sólo era un niño, y le comenté que tenía un conejo. Entre ambos hicimos una fogata, pero decidí no sacar mi encendedor, aun tenía algo de recelo hacia él. Cocinamos el conejo y lo comimos, entonces Jonathan se vio mucho mejor y me agradeció efusivamente.

Entonces sentí el frío contacto de la espada en mi cuello.

-Quieta, Tigresa.-entonces la vi, era la chica del distrito 1, me acorraló contra el pino sin quitarme la espada del cuello –Gracias chico, aquí tienes- se dirigió hacia Jonathan y le dio dos manzanas. Entonces tuve que gritarle.

-¡Serás pendejo Jonathan! ¡Al menos me hubieras vendido por algo más que dos manzanas! ¡Te dí de comer, maldita sea!- Bajó la mirada. Entonces sucedió algo que ni él ni yo esperábamos. La chica aflojó la espada de mi cuello y rápidamente estaba detrás de él. Con un rápido movimiento le cortó la garganta de un lado a otro, profundamente, liberando una catarata de sangre y un grito ahogado, terminando con el cañonazo. Con un rápido movimiento arremetió contra mí, que estaba demasiado asustada y paralizada como para reaccionar. Nunca había visto morir a nadie tan de cerca.

La chica me hizo un profundo corte a la altura del ombligo, destrozando varios órganos, desparramando una cantidad absurda de sangre. Caí de espaldas al árbol donde estaba acorralada, quedando sentada y tiñendo de rojo la nieve a mi alrededor. Entonces tuve que gritarle: -¡Dime tu nombre! ¡Cuando llegue al infierno quiero decirle al diablo quién fue la maldita zorra que le cortó la garganta a un niño y está dispuesta a asesinar a su propio hermano!

-Ah, así que tienes lengua de víbora, Tigresa. Pues bien, dile al diablo de mi parte que moriste a manos de Sarah Fuimiccino, la ganadora de estos juegos. –Tomó impulso con la espada hacia atrás y apuntó hacia mi cuello, lista para rematarme.


	15. Chapter 15

Así que esto es todo, esta fue mi vida, fue buena dentro de todo. La miré a los ojos, quisiera intimidarla o perturbarla con mi última mirada. Entonces algo la detuvo, un grito de auxilio.

-Sarah, ¿dónde estás? ¡Ayúdame por favor! –y supuse que sería su hermano puesto que la perturbó el grito.

-¡Voy enseguida Chris! –le contestó y luego se dirigió hacia mí- No importa, la naturaleza se encargará de ti, no llegarás muy lejos.- Se fue rápidamente y me asombró que no me hubiera robado nada. Tanta confianza se tenían los profesionales como para no necesitar nada de otros. Sin embargo ya no importaba, escuché el cañonazo, pero no era yo. Escuché la voz de Chris otra vez y por sus lamentos supe que habían matado a Sarah. Entonces había tributos peores que estos asesinos desalmados, pero ya no importaba.

Cuando ya casi me había rendido, recordé el pedido de Gaetan y sentí una renovada voluntad de seguir viviendo. Apliqué la medicina sobre mi herida, pero era muy profunda, demasiado como para curarla por entero con la poca energía que tenía. Sin embargo logré sanar los órganos destrozados, aunque los músculos hubieran quedado desgarrados profundamente y sangrando sin remedio.

A duras penas me levanté con ayuda de la espada y me arrastré lo más lejos posible del cadáver de Jonathan, dejando un rastro de sangre en la nieve. Pronto no pude más, quedé recostada en la nieve mirando hacia el cielo, si la naturaleza no se encargaba de mí, pronto alguien vendría a robarme la mochila y la espada siguiendo fácilmente el rastro de sangre. Hablé mirando hacia arriba, con un hilo de voz sólo dije: -Lo siento, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, quiero que sepas que yo también te necesito. –Y comencé a llorar. Me imaginaba que todos estarían viendo mis últimos momentos, y volví a sentirme estúpidamente protegida por la mirada de Gaetan desde algún lugar del distrito 11. Quizá él también llorara.

Entonces volví a sorprenderme, desde el cielo cayó un pequeño paracaídas con una caja cilíndrica. Dentro había una botella con un líquido naranja dentro y una pequeña etiqueta: "bébeme ahora". Entonces lo hice, con gran dificultad, y enseguida me sentí revitalizada, como si recién me despertara luego de una noche de sueño tranquilo. Debía ser alguna especie de energizante del capitolio, necesité tomar sólo hasta la mitad.

Entonces logré terminar de curar mi herida y salvar mi vida. Sin embargo aun me sentía muy débil y decidí esconderme, al menos hasta sentirme mejor. Además debía alejarme de ese rastro de sangre. Caminé por un rato hasta que empezó a nevar y me refugié en las ramas de un pino, como siempre. Pensé en cómo habría sufrido mi familia con mi cercana muerte, pero especialmente pensé en Gaetan y recordé lo último que me había dicho: "no te preocupes, te veré aquí esta tarde", y hubiera dado todo por haber podido cumplir esa promesa.

En la nómina de muertos del día aparecieron Jonathan, Sarah, y la chica del 7. Yo era la única mujer que quedaba viva en la arena, junto con Chris, y los chicos del distrito 3 y 5.


	16. Chapter 16

Me pasé todo el día siguiente escondida y recuperando fuerzas. Cociné el último conejo que quedaba ya medio muerto de hambre en mi madriguera privada y sólo descansé en las ramas de los pinos. Dormí casi todo el día, el episodio de la herida me había dejado agotada. Ya era buena hora de salir de mi pequeño radio de acción, y decidí hacerlo por la noche. Sin embargo no iba hacia un encuentro, ya que no pensaba matar a nadie.

Sigilosamente como Gaetan me había enseñado fui hasta el campamento que había visto días atrás. Me acerqué hacia una fogata; escondida entre los arbustos, allí estaba Chris protegiéndose del frío. Su semblante había cambiado, ya no veía el instinto asesino que había estado presente en los entrenamientos; sino que podía percibir en su rostro un profundo dolor. Se notaba que había estado llorando, y peor aun parecía ya no importarle lo que le pasara. De otra manera no se arriesgaría con una fogata en plena noche en un espacio tan abierto.

De entre las sombras salió el chico del distrito 5, gravemente herido, dejaba un rastro de sangre a litros por la nieve. Entonces lo vi, donde debería estar su mano derecha había una maraña de músculos, piel y huesos; desgarrado, quebrado, arrancado. No había sido un corte limpio con una espada, sino que más bien parecía que su mano había sido seccionada a mordiscos. Estaba desarmado y Chris ni siquiera se inmutó al verlo llegar. El chico suplicó que lo ayudara pero Chris no lo miró. Entonces cambió de estrategia y le suplicó que lo matara, que ya no quería seguir sufriendo tanto dolor, pero Chris parecía inmune a todo estímulo del mundo, como en un extraño letargo.

El muchacho lloró, gritó, suplicó por su alma, y se desesperó de dolor hasta parecer volverse loco, pero Chris seguía sin hacerle caso. Probablemente esa sería su venganza por la muerte de Sarah, enseñándome que lo peor no era el odio, sino la indiferencia. Resignado, el muchacho caminó hacia el bosque, pasando a un metro de donde yo estaba oculta. Sin embargo pareció no verme, y cayó al suelo.

Me acerqué a él, agachándome a su lado; por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo supe que ya era el final. Entonces me habló.

-Tigresa, háblame, dime algo por favor –Aunque sólo tuviera un hilo de voz, quería un último contacto humano. Entonces sentí verdadera compasión hacia él, le acaricié el cabello suavemente y lo miré con ternura.

-Está bien, ya terminó, puedes descansar tranquilo, no te preocupes –le dije a modo de consuelo, ya sabía que iba a morir.

-Gracias, de verdad –entonces sonrió, y fue una sorpresa para mí que sonriera en esas circunstancias tan horrendas. Con la mano que le quedaba, tomó la mía y la llevó a su mejilla, a lo que respondí con una pequeña caricia. –Ojala ganes, te lo mereces por ser la mejor persona de todos nosotros. Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de tu lado. –Entrecerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, inflando el pecho, y cuando expulsó el aire sentí como todo su cuerpo se aflojaba. Un momento después sonó el cañonazo.

Lloré su muerte aunque no lo conocía, no sabía siquiera su nombre, pero había sido un contacto devastador con la muerte. Todos allí eran tan "personas" como yo, aunque parecieran peones del Capitolio, todos en realidad luchábamos por lo mismo, seguir siendo nosotros. En realidad no había buenos y malos, sino que todos éramos víctimas del mismo juego. Y ahora sólo quedábamos tres.


	17. Chapter 17

Decidí esconderme en un pino cercano al campamento de Chris, lo suficientemente cerca como para vigilarlo y preveer algún ataque, pero no tan cerca como para ser vista fácilmente. No sabía nada del otro tributo que quedaba vivo en la arena, el chico del distrito 3. Durante dos días no cambió el panorama: yo vigilaba a Chris desde ese árbol y me detenía a cazar alguna ardilla o paloma y cocinándolo sólo lo indispensable con pequeñas fogatas ocultas. Él hacía lo mismo que yo, pero a campo abierto. Tal vez yo no era su blanco primario y ya me hubiera visto, o quizá ya nada le importaba, pero en cualquier caso no se movió de su puesto.

Al amanecer del tercer día el muchacho del distrito 3 apareció en el horizonte, avanzando decididamente hacia el campamento. Cuando Chris lo vio comenzó a gritarle e insultarlo, supuse que sería quien mató a Sarah. También me enteré que el muchacho se llamaba Adler y cuando logré verlo más de cerca noté que estaba herido. Tenía en sus brazos y piernas marcas de dientes, y se me heló la sangre al caer en la cuenta, sólo podía significar que había algún tipo de mutos dando vueltas por la arena.

Pronto los insultos se convirtieron en una gran pelea, no me quedó duda de que eran los mejores guerreros que hubiera visto. Sin embargo Chris tenía la ventaja, no sólo por estar sano, alimentado y vigoroso; sino porque lo empujaba un enorme odio en su corazón, no le interesaba si vivía o moría, sólo la venganza.

Los movimientos eran tan rápidos que me costaba distinguirlos; entre los insultos y los sonidos producidos por el choque de las espadas, la pelea era casi ensordecedora. Cada tanto salpicaban litros de sangre de ambos contrincantes, tiñendo toda la nieve de un color rojo intenso. Adler comenzó a mostrarse desesperado y esa fue su perdición: pronto estaba desarmado. Entonces Chris tomó la espada de Adler junto con la suya propia y lo obligó a mantenerse de pie.

-¡Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón! ¡Si voy a morir voy a asegurarme de que caigas conmigo al séptimo círculo del infierno! ¡No tendré piedad contigo, si no la tuviste con mi hermana! –Chris estaba cegado de rabia, en un momento todo acabaría. Presionó las dos espadas contra el cuello de Adler, colocándolas en forma de cruz e impidiendo su respiración. Tomó impulso y en un rápido movimiento seccionó su cabeza, enseguida sonó el cañonazo. Pero eso no fue suficiente para su venganza, tomó la cabeza por el cabello, que aun tenía los ojos abiertos y chorreaba litros de sangre con una expresión horrorizada. Aunque sólo lo vi por un momento me dieron nauseas, Chris sí que tenía estómago para la muerte. Entonces con un fuerte movimiento arrojó la cabeza de Adler al mar, donde se deshizo rápidamente en una nube verdosa.

Estaba aterrada, había llegado hasta aquí escondiéndome y evitando los encuentros, y ahora sólo le quedaba venir por mí. No tenía sentido correr, sólo retrasaría el encuentro. Quería sobrevivir, pero no quería matar a ese muchacho, ni a nadie más. Me quedé congelada cuando oí que Chris llamaba mi nombre. Me decidí y salí del bosque en dirección a la playa, llegó a verme pero me esperaba sin venir por mí.

Cuando me encontraba a 200 metros de lo que supuse sería la última batalla, oí llegar a los mutos por detrás nuestro, rodeándonos a ambos entre el mar de ácido.


	18. Chapter 18

Era evidente que se trataba de una especie de mutos de zorro, no eran muy grandes, pero se movían con gran rapidez; de modo que algunos movimientos se veían borrosos. Lo único distinguible en todo momento eran sus perturbadores ojos rojos. Pronto Chris y yo estábamos acorralados, de un lado los mutos, del otro el mar; en el centro, nosotros.

Los mutos estaban acechando en una delicada calma, cualquier movimiento bastaría para que se lanzaran sobre nosotros. Observé a Chris, estaba más sano de lo que pensaba –peor para mí- ya que sólo tenía cortes superficiales en los brazos. No había duda que era un guerrero magnífico, se había entrenado toda su vida, no le costaría trabajo rematarme, pero ¿por qué no lo había hecho aún? No pude seguir analizando porque los mutos comenzaron a atacarnos, primero uno a uno.

Un primer zorro se abalanzó sobré Chris y otro sobre mí, afortunadamente con las enormes espadas y los pequeños cuerpos de los mutos, no había demasiado margen de error. Aunque eran muy rápidos, ambos matamos a esos primeros mutos fácilmente. Eso pareció enfurecerlos y comenzó la verdadera batalla. Eran alrededor de 20 o 30 de ellos, lanzándose sobre nosotros, confundiéndonos con sus movimientos a gran velocidad.

Chris comenzó a desesperarse, se defendía con fiereza, pero a dónde atacaba dejó de tener sentido y sólo movía su espada a cualquier lado como un loco; como lo había hecho Adler momentos antes. Yo en cambio traté de concentrarme en los ojos, lo único que podía utilizar para seguir los movimientos de nuestros atacantes. De casualidad observé que uno de los mutos estaba agazapado detrás de Chris, mientras él luchaba con el resto. Este esperaba el momento justo para saltar y quebrarle el cuello. Entonces saltó, y en ese momento no dudé y le atravesé el cuello con la espada. El muto cayó al piso antes de que hubiera llegado a tocar al muchacho del distrito 1. Por un momento Chris me miró desconcertado.

-Mira, no llegamos hasta aquí para que nos maten unos mutos patéticos, ¿verdad? Cubrámonos las espaldas y ocupémonos de ellos, luego lo resolveremos como seres humanos.-Asintió y nos acomodamos espalda con espalda, mientras los mutos que quedaban, menos de la mitad, formaban un semicírculo a nuestro alrededor, con el mar cerrando el círculo. Quedaban vivos la mitad de los que comenzaron a atacarnos.

Nos encerraban cada vez más hacia el mar y nuestro espacio de maniobra se reducía. Uno de los mutos me obligó a moverme hacia atrás y toqué el ácido del mar, que derritió la suela de mi bota; me moví inmediatamente sólo para ver que Chris había matado a ese zorro que me acorralaba. Por un instante pensé que capaz podría confiar en el, por el momento. Pero enseguida volvió la desconfianza. Supongo que pasó mucho tiempo hasta que matamos a todos, o quizá fueron diez minutos, pero a mí me parecieron horas.

Chris sugirió que les demos un tiro de gracia a los cadáveres de los mutos para asegurarnos que estuvieran realmente muertos, entonces perforamos todos los cuellos. Sólo entonces podíamos estar tranquilos por un momento. Me alejé de los cadáveres de los zorros, me daban nauseas, y me senté en la nieve con la espalda contra un pino. Chris me siguió y se tumbó en el pino al lado del que yo estaba. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos, sin dejar de sostener nuestras armas. Tuve que hablar para romper la insoportable tensión del ambiente.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Bueno, ahora sabemos lo que va a pasar. Tienes que matarme Sophie.


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Matarte?- Mi incredulidad al oír eso era muy grande, pensaba que de un momento a otro me cortaría la cabeza como lo había hecho con Adler.

-Gano, pero a mi manera, esto soy yo.- Entonces noté que teníamos más en común de lo que parecía, el también pensaba jugar este juego bajo sus propios términos. Aunque llegamos por caminos distintos, el objetivo era el mismo: seguir siendo nosotros hasta el último aliento.

-¿De qué manera ganas?- Me intrigó, quería conocer su camino, como el mío, estaría lleno de sombras y sufrimiento. Pero era distinto.

-¿Has visto lo que les pasa a los ganadores cuando vuelven al distrito? –Negué con la cabeza- Se pierden. Se vuelven alcohólicos, drogadictos, asesinos seriales, ermitaños, oscuros, la mayoría termina suicidándose. Y así pierden su honor. Para Sarah y para mí, el honor es lo más importante, es la manera de lograr la inmortalidad.

-¿La inmortalidad? No te comprendo.

-Claro. Si caes en lo último, siempre serás recordado como un héroe, o hasta un mártir. Los niños cantarán canciones sobre ti. En cambio si pierdes tu honor, y a ti mismo poco a poco, entonces eres olvidado. La mejor manera de conservar el honor para siempre es caer bajo la espada del mejor. Y esa serías tú, Sophie.

-Oh no, te he visto pelear, ¡eres tanto mejor guerrero que yo!

-Vez a eso me refiero. Eres la única de nosotros que no es una asesina ni una mentirosa. Eres mejor persona. Por eso sólo puedo rendirme en batalla contigo. –Miró al cielo y levantó la voz- Y quiero que todos escuchen esto muy bien: nuestro plan nunca fue sobrevivir, por eso vinimos juntos a los juegos, ¿no crees que de otro modo deberíamos haber venido en diferentes años cada uno y ser dos ganadores? –Entonces eso era, estaban jugando bajo sus propias reglas, no eran peones del Capitolio. Queríamos lo mismo, y hasta podríamos haber sido amigos ya que pensábamos tan parecido.

-Pensé que tu hermana y tú iban a matarse entre ustedes cuando llegara el final.-Le respondí incrédula, y recordé lo que le había gritado a Sarah cuando estuvo a punto de matarme.

-No, queríamos llegar al final, ser los últimos en morir. Queríamos caer con el mejor de la arena, y por eso gano. Por eso Sarah te emboscó usando a tu compañero de distrito, y por eso decidió no matarte.

-Lo lamento, pero mi principio siempre fue que no voy a matar a nadie. Y lo seguirá siendo. Si quieres morir, tendrás que buscar otra manera.

-Yo respeto eso Tigresa. Está bien, de todas formas no tengo un hogar donde regresar. Sólo tenía a Sarah, donde ella estaba era mi hogar. Ahora me reuniré con ella. –Titubee un momento, estaba tan decidido a morir que su seguridad me asustaba. Sí que tenía estómago para la muerte.

-Entonces… ¿vas a hacerlo?

-Sí, está bien. Es un ligero cambio de planes, pero igual gano. Conservo mi honor y seré inmortal en nuestra comunidad. Y pasaré la eternidad feliz con la única persona que me ha importado alguna vez. Pero tienes que ayudarme con algo.

Me sorprendí pero no dudé, ya me impresionaba bastante que me perdonara la vida. –Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

-Nunca sentí la calidez de otra persona además de mi hermana. Nunca sentí el contacto de una mujer. Quisiera que pudieras abrazarme cuando me vaya. Es mi última voluntad, por favor. –No podía negarme a lo último que quisiera en su vida, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderme. Debió haber notado mi sorpresa, utilizó una expresión de suplica que lo volvía más humano que nunca. Sólo pude asentir.

Chris se levantó y me pidió que lo siguiera hasta la playa. Relucían los primeros rayos de la tarde, dándonos el momento de mayor temperatura en los días de esa arena helada. Nos sentamos en el piso y se acomodó de manera que quedara reclinado apoyando su cabeza en mis muslos. Por un momento pensé que todo Panem estaría intrigado en qué haríamos.

Tomó su espada y la apoyó en su estómago, pero era demasiado larga para tomarla del mango y apuntarla a sí mismo a la vez. La tomó de la hoja y la sangre de sus manos chorreó a lo largo del brillante acero, sucio de la sangre de otras víctimas. Esta sería la última. Mientras acariciaba su cabello, Chris aspiró una buena cantidad de aire y tomó impulso.


	20. Chapter 20

No cerró los ojos ni siquiera cuando la hoja plateada penetró en su vientre. Hizo una gran cantidad de fuerza y se atravesó por entero con la espada. Aflojó sus manos heridas y las dejó caer a los lados de su cuerpo, mientras la nieve a nuestro alrededor se iba tiñendo de rojo. Chris me pidió casi sin voz que retirara la espada. Lo hice con el mayor cuidado pero al abandonar el cuerpo soltó una gran cantidad de sangre. El muchacho se retorció y gimió de dolor cuando hice lo que me pedía.

Entonces lo arrimé hacia mi pecho y lo abracé, cumpliendo su última voluntad. En silencio, comencé a llorar, era demasiado para mí que Chris muriera en mis brazos, al igual que el chico del distrito 5 y Jonathan habían muerto a mi lado. Él también me abrazaba, casi sin fuerzas. Noté que también lloraba, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su sangre y con la nieve roja. Respiraba muy agitado, podía sentir como su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba frenéticamente contra el mío.

-No te vayas pensando que eras mala persona, yo no creo que lo fueras. –No se por qué dije eso, fue algo espontáneo, necesitaba que lo supiera. Entonces sonrió.

-Gracias Sophie. –No dejó de sonreír ni cuando cerró los ojos. Sentí como sus músculos se relajaban y la respiración cesaba. Entonces el cañonazo me hizo caer en la cuenta de que había muerto. Seguí llorando con el cuerpo de Chris pegado a mi pecho, hasta que logré calmarme un poco y lo acomodé en la nieve. Coloqué su espada sobre su pecho y sus manos entrelazadas sobre ella como lo hacían los antiguos caballeros. No pude evitar pensar que su expresión era la de la más profunda paz. Yo también quisiera morir con tanta paz y con una sonrisa.

Pero no había muerto, y era la única que quedaba en la arena. Caminé algunos metros y me tumbé en la nieve a esperar que algo sucediera. Lo había logrado, había ganado los juegos del hambre. Sólo quería volver a mi casa, con mi familia, encontrar allí esa tarde a Gaetan y que todo esto sólo fuera un sueño horrible. Entonces el aerodeslizador vino a buscarme mientras anunciaban mi victoria por los altavoces.


	21. Chapter 21

Volví a sentir los hechos acelerados y etéreos como durante los entrenamientos. Recuerdo en forma efímera al equipo de preparación, a los médicos, a Petra y a Goldie. Hasta le dije sonriendo que era el primer tributo que no se había manchado o arruinado como un vestido, pero ella sólo se sonrojó avergonzada de haber dicho tamaña estupidez. Entonces, no me importó; sólo quería volver.

Durante la ceremonia de cierre, para la que Luc me había preparado un vestido genial, mostraron el resumen de todos los juegos. Entonces noté que había tenido una idea equivocada. Chris y Sarah sabían perfectamente dónde me escondía en mi radio de acción, y defendían la zona porque me querían sólo para ellos, para que yo sea su asesina. Me habían elegido desde el día en que saqué un 12 en la prueba individual. También vi la forma brutal y espantosa en que Adler había emboscado y asesinado a Sarah. Ella había sido su blanco, y Chris sólo la carnada. Cuando ella acudió en ayuda de su hermano con un rápido movimiento hirió sus piernas para que ella no pudiera levantarse. Entonces cortó sus extremidades y por último le atravesó el cuello, mientras Chris observaba blanco como un papel. No creo que haya sido necesaria tamaña crueldad con los hermanos.

Por otro lado, pude observar lo mal que le había ido a Jonathan sin ningún patrocinio, no había tenido ni una sola comida en la arena hasta que se encontró conmigo. No había conseguido ningún arma y a duras penas tomaba agua derritiendo la nieve. Pensé que me había traicionado, pero en realidad sólo estaba desesperado. También pude observar cómo habían sido los mutos los que le arrancaron la mano izquierda a mordiscones al muchacho del distrito 5 que murió a mi lado, y cómo atacaron luego a Adler, quien logró escapar de ellos.

Pude verme a mí misma, herida por Sarah, tirada en la nieve llorando hacia el cielo y hablándole a Gaetan desde muy lejos. Vi morir a todos los tributos, vi disolverse los cuerpos de los muchachos del baño de sangre inicial, a la chica del distrito 12 quemándose su interior con ácido, y vi por todos lados odio, sangre y muerte. Instintivamente, mientras no podía parar de observar, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr silenciosamente por mis mejillas, con las cámaras secundarias enfocaban mi sufrimiento.

Pero hubo algunas cosas que no pude ver. No mostraron ni un segundo de mi conversación con Chris y de su muerte: habían editado las imágenes de manera tal que inmediatamente después de la batalla con los mutos se mostraba en primer plano cuando su espada penetraba su vientre, pero no se veía quién la empuñaba. Por otro lado, se mostraba el momento en que quitaba la espada de su cuerpo, pero en reversa; parecía que yo se la estaba enterrando en la carne. No se vio ni un segundo del abrazo ni de las lágrimas, ni cuando coloqué la espada en su pecho. Sólo se pasó enseguida al momento en que me alejé de su cuerpo, sin mostrarlo.

El mundo pensaba ahora que yo había matado a ese poderoso guerrero, y al final el Capitolio había hecho conmigo cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, una vez más. A los ojos del mundo yo era una asesina más, un jugador más que seguía sus reglas. Para Chris y Sarah tampoco había salido bien, nadie más que yo podía saber que habían desafiado las reglas del Capitolio. El fuego de la ira se encendió en mi interior, pero me quedé quieta. Recuerdo que Ceasar Flickerman mencionó que sería una excelente mentora al año siguiente, y sentí ganas de golpearlo.

Pero ahora lo único que quería era volver a sentir el abrazo de Gaetan que apagara el fuego de mi ira, y vivir en paz.


	22. Chapter 22

Al día siguiente ya estaba lista para volver a casa. Tomé una merecida ducha en mi habitación y volví a dormir en una cama en lugar de un pino. Por la mañana uno de los vigilantes vino a verme a mi habitación. Se presentó como Plutarch Heavensbee, recordé que era quien se había dejado caer en la silla cuando, en el entrenamiento individual, me vio utilizar la medicina de Gaetan.

-Vengo a felicitarte –asentí con una sonrisa exageradamente falsa- pero también a advertirte. Lo que hiciste ha sido muy arriesgado, eres valiente sin duda.

-¿Lo que hice? Hice todo lo que ustedes quisieron, y lo que no, lo mostraron como ustedes quisieron. ¿Qué quieres de mí, maldita sea? –Entonces se acercó y nos sentamos en la cama.

-Baja la voz Sophie, estoy de tu lado, pero se comenta que Snow ha mandado a castigarte.

-Lo siento, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué carajos estás hablando. –El fuego de mi ira ardía cada vez con más fuerza.

-¿Vas a decirme que no tienes idea de lo que estuviste haciendo?

-Sí, yo tenía un principio, y sólo uno: ser yo, jugar con mis propias reglas y no dejar que el Capitolio manipule mi espíritu. Lo mismo pensaban Chris y Sarah. Pero mi forma de demostrarlo fue manteniendo el principio de no matar a nadie. Y no lo hice, lo sabes.

-Ya, me parece bien, pero tú eres sólo una parte pequeña, hablo de algo más general.

-Lo siento, no te estoy entendiendo. –Entonces se acercó y me habló al oído.

-Mira, no puedo explicarte mucho más, aquí nos oyen.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Explícate o vete! –Siguió hablándome al oído.

-Mocosa, eres tan testaruda como tu padre y como los padres de ese amigo tuyo que vive en el bosque, esos que te enseñaron esa medicina tan potente. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a utilizarla en público?

-Sólo quería vivir. ¿Conociste a mi padre? ¿Y a los padres de mi amigo? Pero no comprendo, ¿no están acaso… muertos?

-Sí ellos sí. Bien, es evidente que no sabes nada, así que sólo lo diré una vez –bajó aun más la voz-. Mira, ellos intentaron comenzar una rebelión hace algunos años y por eso fueron ejecutados, supongo que tu amigo te lo contó, ¿verdad? Supongo que ver a tus padres ejecutados públicamente no es algo que se olvide fácilmente. No apareciste en la Cosecha de casualidad, el Capitolio sabe de quién eres hija. Y todo eso de no seguir las reglas, hacer que ese chico del distrito 1 se suicide, la medicina… todo apesta a rebelión. Cállate y cuídate, falta mucho aun para salir de las sombras. No arruines lo que toda una nación lleva años planeando.

-¿Quieres decir que están planeando una rebelión? ¿Incluso tú que naciste en el Capitolio? ¿Y mi padre? –Asintió.

-Tu padre es muy importante para nuestra organización, pero estaba siendo perseguido, por eso debió desaparecer. –Caí en la cuenta de que mi padre había desaparecido en la misma época en que los padres de Gaetan habían muerto, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?- Naturalmente, no puedes comentar una palabra de todo esto. Ya dije suficiente, debo irme.

-Espera, Plutarch. Hay tanto que quiero saber.

-Está bien, lo sabrás en unos años. Mientras mantente callada y sigue las reglas, el castigo individual suele ser más severo que castigar a un ejército o a un distrito entero, toda la violencia se centra en ti. –Entonces caminó hacia la puerta y paró un momento en el marco- Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de tu lado.


	23. Chapter 23

Mientras iba en el tren una sola idea rondaba por mi cabeza. Rebelión. No lo había creído posible cuando Gaetan lo comentó, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Sería interesante vivir en paz en los distritos para variar. Pero a mí ya no me interesaba ser un peón ni del Capitolio, ni de los rebeldes, ni de nadie. Sólo quería vivir mi maldita vida en paz, ¿era mucho pedir? No diría nada, así evitaría el castigo y adiós al asunto y que si alguna vez llegaran a concretar una rebelión que se arreglen sin mí. Nunca voy a matar a nadie, ese va a ser mi principio para siempre, pase lo que pase. Entonces recordé otra idea. Castigo. ¿Ya lo habría ganado o podría evitarlo? Imposible saberlo por ahora.

Por la mañana una multitud me esperaba al llegar al distrito 11. Mi madre fue la primera en abrazarme, seguida de mi hermana. Noté cuánto las había extrañado. Unos minutos después me encontraba buscando a Gaetan entre la multitud, y aunque supiera que no se arriesgaría en público, me dolió profundamente no verlo allí. Petra y Goldie saludaban a la multitud, era la primera vez que un tributo de nuestro distrito era el campeón, y eso significaba para ellas un buen aumento de sueldo.

Almorzamos en el palacio de justicia con todos los altos funcionarios del distrito que le comentaban mis enormes proezas a mi madre, que se hinchaba de orgullo con cada palabra. No contradije a nadie, había una versión oficial que respetar. Más tarde los agentes de la paz llevaron mis cosas desde la mansión de la alcaldía hasta mi nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Verlos trabajando para mí y moviendo mis cosas me provocaba un secreto deleite.

Sin embargo tan pronto como pude escabullirme fui al bosque, al lugar de encuentro de siempre. La brisa, la hierba, y el sol del otoño me recordaban mi primer paseo en el bosque, y ese primer encuentro, hoy tan añorado y anhelado. Esperé unos minutos pero no estaba allí. Me impacienté y fui hasta su cabaña a la orilla del arrollo, entré fácilmente pero no estaba allí tampoco. Daba la impresión que no hubiera nadie habitando la cabaña hacía mucho tiempo. Me asusté. Si Plutarch sabía de Gaetan, ¿por qué no lo sabrían los otros vigilantes u otras autoridades del Capitolio? ¿Habrían venido por él?

Deseché ese pensamiento rápidamente y pensé que seguramente habría ido a una expedición de caza de un par de días, algunas veces hacía eso. Más tarde pensé que no pudo soportar verme en los juegos y se exilió aun más profundo en el bosque. Y así se me ocurrieron mil hipótesis más mientras esperaba en nuestro lugar de encuentro. Al bajar el sol volví a conocer mi nueva casa.

El resto del día pasó lento y etéreo, como en un sueño, como flotando en las nubes. Ya no estaba en los juegos, ahora tenía una casa para mí, había cumplido el sueño de vivir sola y tranquila, haciendo lo que me viniera en gana. No cené y fui a acostarme rápidamente. Sin embargo era obvio que no lograría pegar un ojo. Me vestí y salí a la calle; crucé la alambrada y fui hacia el bosque.

Subí a un árbol muy alto, en los juegos había aprendido a trepar muy bien, y traté de divisar la cabaña de Gaetan. Ninguna luz, ningún indicio. Era una noche muy clara y sonreí al observar las estrellas con tranquilidad. Sin embargo no estaba en paz, no sabía dónde estaba Gaetan, qué diantres era eso de la rebelión que planteaba Plutarch, no sabía nada sobre mi padre más allá de que estuviera vivo y fuera rebelde, o si alguna vez volvería a dormir o a ser feliz.

Ya estaba frío y decidí volver a casa. Pero por alguna razón mi instinto decía que debía hacerlo por un camino distinto. Pasé por la plaza central y desde lejos divisé un escenario, supuse que lo habrían armado junto con la pantalla gigante para ver los juegos y aún estaba ahí. Sin embargo me acerqué más, estaba más desierta que nunca. Aunque fueran las tres de la madrugada a toda hora algún que otro agente de la paz rondaba por la plaza.

Comencé a divisar una figura humana en el escenario. Estaba colgado de las muñecas y suspendido en el aire. No comprendí por qué iban a azotar a alguien el día en que tenían a la población encantada con su flamante vencedora, ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Habría estado cazando o robando? Quizá sólo fuera alguien hambriento de la veta. Me acerqué a ayudar, ya no quería ver más sufrimiento y muerte. Subí al escenario, era un hombre, y descubrí horrorizada que tenía al menos 50 heridas de latigazos en su espalda y otras tantas en el pecho. Un charco de sangre coronaba la escena. Estaba completamente inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha mientras su cabello rubio cubría su rostro.

Lo reconocí por su olor, por sus ágiles manos callosas, por su silencio al respirar, por la gracia de sus piernas, fuertes y fibrosas. El temor del castigo estaba frente a mí. Era Gaetan.


	24. Chapter 24

No supe de dónde saqué la fuerza para desatar la soga que lo ataba, o para levantar su cuerpo fácilmente. Supongo que fue el fuego de la ira. Comprobé que aun respiraba débilmente y lo llevé a mi nueva casa. No me crucé con nadie en el camino, y ahora comprendía el porqué. Este era mi castigo, y si no lo hubiera encontrado lo hubieran llevado con un moño al cuello a la puerta de mi casa. Mi único amigo estaba al borde de la muerte y era sólo por darme un escarmiento a mí. Recibí el mensaje, no haría nada. Sin embargo nunca me había interesado rebelarme, sólo quería seguir siendo yo, conservar mi espíritu. No era justo que me castigaran por algo que no había hecho intencionalmente, ¿verdad? Quizá se hicieron las cosas más atroces sin intenciones y eso no los eximió de castigo.

Al llegar lo acomodé cuidadosamente boca abajo en mi cama, que enseguida se manchó con su sangre. Comencé a curar su espalda, y cuánto más superficiales se hacían los cortes, respiraba con un poco más de fuerza. Lo dejé cuando llegaron a ser un poco más que raspones, quería ahorrar toda la energía que pudiera para curarlo lo máximo que pueda. Muy despacio, lo tumbé mirando hacia arriba, seguía inconsciente. Me detuve a mirarlo por un momento. Aunque estuviera todo roto, seguía siendo realmente hermoso, ¿qué sentía por él? ¿Era amor? Le acaricié suavemente el pómulo y noté que estaba ardiendo, pero no tenía ninguna medicina para la fiebre.

Bajé a la cocina y preparé un tarro con agua, bastante hielo y varios trapos. Volví a la habitación y coloqué uno de los trapos helados en su frente. Por un momento sus músculos se tensaron con el frío repentino, pero se relajó rápidamente y pude continuar con mi tarea. Curé también su pecho, y de alguna manera terminé acariciando sus heridas a medio cerrar. Sólo me detuve cuando no pude moverme por tanto cansancio. Me forcé a continuar, y estuve las próximas horas controlando su fiebre con los trapos fríos. Mientras tanto limpié su sangre y traté de dejarlo lo mejor posible. Cuando me aseguré que la fiebre estuvo controlada me dejé caer y me dormí a su lado, en aquellas sábanas manchadas de sangre.

Abrí los ojos casi al mediodía y enseguida vi los ojos de Gaetan, más azules que nunca. Entonces sonrió, y yo lo imité instintivamente.

-Buen día preciosa –Me sonrojé, nunca me había llamado así. Pero en cierto modo la situación lo ameritaba.

-Oye no hables, descansa. –Gaetan sonrió aun más, mostrando todos los dientes. Vi en sus ojos esa mirada que sólo había visto cuando utilizó la medicina por primera vez, aquel día que me había caído tratando de cazar un ciervo.

-Ven aquí. –Entonces rodeó mi cuello con su brazo y me llevó hacia su pecho. Me acomodé allí y disfruté del contacto, la calidez, el cariño. Ambos estábamos heridos en todas las formas en que se puede herir a una persona, pero estábamos juntos; y juntos éramos invencibles. Ya no pensaba en nada más, sólo disfrutaba de ese momento perfecto sin poder para de sonreír –Sophie, gracias por volver. Te necesito.

-Y yo a ti bonito. –Cerramos los ojos y dormimos, descansando de verdad.


	25. Chapter 25

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, ¿estaba amaneciendo? ¿No me había quedado dormida al mediodía acaso? ¿Cómo diantres dormí todo el día y toda la noche? Los juegos y las heridas al parecer habían sido muy agotadores. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré sola en mi cama, con las sábanas manchadas de la sangre ahora seca de Gaetan. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Habría sucedido algo? La presión de la angustia oprimió mi pecho y no pude evitar llorar. Entonces me levanté a buscarlo.

Bajé las escaleras sin parar de llorar y oí ruidos que venían desde la cocina. Me alerté porque no tenía ningún arma, no importa, si era necesario pelearía con garras y dientes. Pero pronto me relajé, sólo era Gaetan calentando una tetera en el fuego. Me sentí un poco estúpida por haber tenido tanto miedo y alerta sólo porque se hubiera despertado antes que yo a hacer el desayuno. Quizá los juegos me hubieran arruinado.

Me observó entrar llorando a la cocina y vino a abrazarme, y esa contención me hizo llorar aun con más fuerza. No se cuánto tiempo necesité para dejar de llorar, pero fueron sin duda sus brazos los que me sacaron de la pesadilla en la que estaba. Entonces me acompañó a lavarme la cara y habló por primera vez en el día, invitándome a desayunar. Había traído lo mejor de la panadería del distrito. Era el primer día de la segunda parte de mi vida, esto había sido un antes y un después. Él no podía evitar mostrar la tristeza de su rostro, mientras yo también estaba triste.

-Quiero que me cuentes Sophie –comenzó mientras bebía el té que me había preparado- quisiera que me cuentes todo lo que te hace mal, que te saques ese peso de tu corazón, yo puedo ayudarte a levantarlo.

-No sé si alguien pueda ayudarme –al admitirlo mi amargura se hacía más honda- pero hay dos cosas importantes que quiero decirte. La primera es que realmente lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que te lastimarían de esta manera, hubiera seguido las reglas. Jamás pensé que las estupideces que yo hacía le significaran tanto a nadie, fue mi culpa que te hirieran así.

-No son estupideces, y para mí sí significan. Pero no es tu culpa, ¿cómo podría serlo si me salvaste la vida?

-Espera, ya te explicaré mejor. Lo segundo es que quiero que sepas que no soy una asesina. Sé lo que se vio, pero tienes que creerme. No maté a nadie.

-Está bien si lo hiciste, no voy a juzgarte ahora. Soy feliz porque volviste.

-Pero necesito que me creas en esto, ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Cuéntame más, no entiendo muy bien.

Entonces tuve que explicarle de mis decisiones en la arena, el entrenamiento individual, de Sarah y Chris. Le conté que el muchacho había acabado con su vida por motivos distintos que las reglas del juego, le conté que había muerto en mis brazos –Gaetan hizo una mueca de ¿celos acaso?- y luego sobre mi conversación con Plutarch, quien sabía de la medicina y de nuestros padres, y de la rebelión y el castigo. No dejaba de mirarme con asombro.

-¿Crees que ya terminó todo? –le pregunté al final.

-No estoy seguro, ¿por qué no me mataron entonces?

-Basta, no digas eso, sólo quiero vivir en paz.

-¿No quisieras volver a ver a tu padre? ¿Ser parte de la rebelión contra el Capitolio que tanto te quitó?

-Mi padre –hice silencio un momento- sí, pero necesito un tiempo. La rebelión, no sabemos cuando ocurrirá, y no quiero estar nunca más en un campo de batalla. –No supe si él estaba de acuerdo con esto último. Y no lo culpaba, el Capitolio había ejecutado a sus padres y quizá con una rebelión tuviera la oportunidad de continuar con su misión, o hasta vengar su muerte. Pero comprendió que necesitaba un tiempo de paz para curar mi corazón. –Oye, quisiera que tú también me contaras, ¿qué sucedió mientras no estaba?


	26. Chapter 26

-No mucho. Lo mismo que antes de conocerte, una rutina. Cazo de día, descanso en la noche. Pero esta vez fue dolorosa a cada momento. A cada paso en el bosque encontraba algún buen recuerdo. Iba a la plaza algunas horas por día para ver los juegos escondido en el altillo de un almacén abandonado. Y cada vez que te veía llorar o sufrir me oprimía el pecho, porque eres la única persona que ha estado a mi lado en cinco años, no quería perderte. Cuando la chica del distrito 1 te hirió grité de impotencia, y cuando te dirigiste hacia mí, yo también lloré. Cuando te horrorizaste con la muerte de tu compañero, yo también temblé; y cuando ayudaste al muchacho del distrito 5 que estaba al borde de la muerte, me conmoví también. No puedo decirte que haya pasado mucho por aquí, porque más he estado en la arena contigo.

Mientras me hablaba volví a sentir amargura, y hasta algo de culpa porque sufriera tanto por mí. Sin embargo estaba profundamente agradecida de que haya estado conmigo en espíritu, y realmente lo había sentido así, protegida por su mirada invisible. Le dije todo lo que le agradecía y no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas que trataba de aguantar.

-Vamos, no llores más. Quisiera verte sonreír, ¿me harías ese regalo? –asentí, pero aunque intenté no logré sonreír- Te tengo una sorpresa, quizá eso ayude. Ven conmigo.- Entonces me dejé guiar y caminé detrás de él sin oponer resistencia. Pronto noté que le gustaría más que caminara a su lado e intenté seguirle el paso. Entonces extendió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras recorríamos el corto camino hacia el bosque. Eso me hacía sentir acompañada y protegida, y me preguntaba cómo no lo había hecho antes.

Cuando entramos en el bosque Gaetan comenzó a tararear y silbar una canción, que los pájaros seguían a nuestro paso. Caminamos siguiendo el arrollo, pero luego seguimos un canal que yo nunca había visto. Más adelante encontramos una pequeña laguna con una cascada, y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa por lo hermoso del paisaje. Mi compañero pudo verme y sonrió también. Entonces me mostró que entre dos árboles había instalado una enorme hamaca tejida, tan grande como una cama matrimonial, perfectamente ubicada a la sombra y a la brisa, a la vista de la laguna y la cascada.

Me tumbé en ella y me sorprendió su suavidad. Enseguida Gaetan se tumbó a mi lado, y nos acomodamos reclinados de frente a la cascada. Rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me acercó a su pecho; sonreía.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Nada mal, verdad?

-Todo esto es hermoso. Gracias.

-Pero no tan hermoso como tú. Y es todo para ti. –Entonces me sonrojé como nunca en mi vida- No seas boba, no tengas vergüenza conmigo. –Se rió y yo me sonrojé aun más.

-Oh, lo siento. –Entonces me tenté y comencé a reír, ya era grande como para sonrojarme así, como una niña pequeña. Volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, mientras me clavaba sus ojos azules en mis ojos y nos reíamos como tontos. Volver a reír luego de tanto tiempo fue liberador para mí, sentía que se alivianaba en peso de mi corazón y que de alguna manera todo volvería a la normalidad.

Estaba más cerca de él en ese momento de lo nunca hubiera estado de otra persona. De tan cerca tocó por un momento la punta de mi nariz con la suya, mientras no dejaba de sonreír. Era feliz, podía verlo en sus ojos. Y yo también, aunque aun sentía fantasmas acechándome, pero él los mantenía a raya. Con un suave movimiento posó sus labios sobre los míos, delicadamente como si fuera a romperlos. Pero enseguida algo se despertó dentro de mí que me hizo querer más. Entonces fui yo la que le dio el segundo beso.

Se detuvo un momento y me miró a los ojos sin alejarme, mientras con la mano que le quedaba libre acarició mi cuello y mi pómulo. Con una mirada estuvimos de acuerdo en querer otro beso. Esta vez fue más largo y con un cierto movimiento, delicado pero apasionado. Hasta nuestras lenguas se rozaron por un instante. Se detuvo a hablar un momento, aún conservando la misma escasa distancia.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada en particular, no es la pregunta correcta. Más bien, ¿qué sientes?

-Soy feliz a tu lado, siento que esperé demasiado tiempo.

-Y yo. Gracias.

-Oye –se silenció un momento, y hasta me pareció que sus manos temblaban, no pude evitar sonreír aun más- Te amo Sophie.

-Yo también a ti bonito. –Siguió temblando hasta que me acerqué y volví a besarlo. Ya no quedaba nada de amargura, ahora podríamos vivir en paz, felices. No quería alejarme de él nunca más. El sueño que había tenido poco antes de entrar a la arena ahora tenía sentido. Ya podría olvidarme de los juegos, el Capitolio, la revolución, y cualquier otra cosa, y ser feliz en mi pequeño jardín secreto.

* * *

Así termina esta historia. Sin embargo, aún puede seguir. No se pierdan la segunda parte: Fuego en la nieve.

Al volver de los 70 Juegos del Hambre, Sophie había encontrado paz en su vida. Con nuevos amigos y con Gaetan a su lado, el castigo del Capitolio por la rebelión no intencional ya estaba casi olvidado. Sin embargo los fantasmas volverían cuando se vea obligada a ser mentora de los juegos. Y ahora su amado era su tributo.

s/8931744/1/Fuego-en-la-nieve


End file.
